bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:THL142/Omni Kikuri
Since she's coming, why not let gumi and alim see our version? Demonic Star Kikuri Leader Skill - Dark Dancings Hypnosis - 50% boost to all stats of dark types,50% boost to atk, 40% boost to max hp, boost BC droprate(30%), hugely boost BB gauge fill rate(50%), hugely boost BB Atk(200%) Brave Burst - Hateful Slaughter - 20 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful dark attack on light types, great(50%) chance to inflict curse, adds curse to attack(20% chance), boost dark elemental damage(+75%), reduces DoT damage(-15%) for 3 turns Super Brave Burst - Burial Storms Shadow - 24 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, 12 combo powerful dark attack on light types, inflicts powerful(500%) 3 turn DoT, reduces DoT damage(20%) for 3 turns, adds curse effect to attack(25% chance), greatly boost BB gauge when damaged(6-8), boost BB gauge on spark(2-4) for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - World's Blossoming Finale - 27 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, 13 combo powerful dark attack on light types, inflicts enormous 3 turn DoT(1500%), hugely reduces DoT damage(75%), adds curse to attack(100% chance), enormously boost dark elemetal damage(100%), hugely boost damage to foes with a status aliment(+300%), hugely boost BB Atk(+500%) and Atk(350%) for 3 turns Extra Skill - Endless Performance - 30% boost to all stats when scarlet pin is equipped, adds huge(190%) Atk boost for 3 turns to BB/SBB Enhancements: Parameters: A(10) - 30% boost to Atk,Max hp B(10) - +20%(50% boost to Atk, Max hp in total) Status Aliments: C(10) - considerable(15%) chance to inflict curse Spark Damage: D(10) - 50% boost to spark damage E(10) - + 50% (100% boost to spark damage in total) Special: F(40) - adds Def Ignore to BB/SBB G(40) - adds boost BB gauge each turn(8) BCs for 3 turns to BB/SBB H(20) - adds Atk,Def,Rec negation for 2 turns to BB/SBB I(30) - adds all fire,water,earth,thunder,light elemental damage boost(75%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB J(5) - enhances elemental damage boost(+5%) K(75) adds enormous Def,Rec boost(350%) for 3 turns to UBB Unit Lore: Kikiuri, an idol from another world, loved bloodshed, no matter who it was from. During the war, she fought the gods along Sefia, someone who was originally her hunter, but came to be close allies, until they both were sucked into the void. Some say Kikuri killed Sefia, while others say they fought until they both died, nobody knows. But, word from a kings recently discovered crown, or Tiara, shows from its outside memories, that they both combined their powers to escape, yet, they only had one day to do anything before their power gave out and they both died. Kikuri, who traveled to Isgria to kill endlessly, left a path of blood as she went. Many who lived through this described it as, "Her endless performance" . Those who did live through this recent discovery of history believe Kikuri created a scarlet design upon an island of Ishgria. Can't wait for the real Kikuri to come out!! Category:Blog posts